


i am no one here

by ArgentNoelle



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Drama, Gen, POV Sam, Poetry, shock theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentNoelle/pseuds/ArgentNoelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The man from nowhere smokes his cigar and talks, trying to convince me." [Shock Theatre - Sam]</p>
            </blockquote>





	i am no one here

I am no one here

Shying away from lightning while it rains

And the man from nowhere smokes his cigar and talks

Trying to convince me to give

Something

But he doesn't know I'm no one here, I can't help him

And the people in charge talk, and act concerned, as if they know me

But we have never met.

And the others—I don't care about the others, even if the man from nowhere sings,

Because I am no one and everyone,

And he doesn't understand.

They can sing and toss shards of pillows on the wind

But I am broken, somehow

And I am no one,

I am

Everyone I have ever met, everyone I have ever been

And the lightning man grins like he's invisible, and they can't see.

 


End file.
